Le mystérieux inconnu du bal
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel 14 ans est à un bal masqué avec sa fiancée. Il s'y ennuie fermement quand il apercoit un homme portant un masque de chien. L'homme en question l'a lui aussi remarqué et vint à sa rencontre. Les deux hommes ayant un intérêt l'un pour l'autre, l'homme finit par l'embrasser. Comment va réagir Ciel et vont-ils se revoir ?


Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu à ce bal masquée.

Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive, j'ai 14 ans. Je dirige une entreprise de jouets pour enfants.

J'ai une fiancée Elisabeth qui m'a forcée à la suivre à ce bal.

Je n'aime pas ce genre de bal, beaucoup trop de gens que je ne connais pas et c'est ennuyant.

Tout à coup je vois une tête familière, Alois un garcon qui me colle et qui me courtise depuis un moment.

-Ciel, te voilà tu es venu, si tu t'ennuis on peut repartir ensemble et faire tu sais quoi.

-Non merci je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de toi, n'insistes pas veux-tu.

-Ciel tu es méchant, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Moi je t'aime.

-Pas moi désolé.

Oui il le dit devant ma fiancée à côté, elle sait que je suis plus du côté des garcons que des filles mais elle fait semblant de l'ignorer. En fait ce sont nos parents qui ont choisis pas moi et les miens ne sont plus là.

-je n'ai rien entendus, dit Elisabeth.

Elle s'en alla saluer les autres.

-Comment elle fait pour l'ignorer ?

-Je ne crois pas avoir d'intérêt pour elle qu'elle n'en a pour moi.

-Si tu te mariais avec, vous seriez en parfaire entente là-dessus.

-Jamais de la vie.

-Tu as vus un garcon à ton goût ?

-Non aucun de toute facon je ne compte pas rester, dit Ciel.

Puis Ciel vu au loin un homme avec un masque de chien.

-Chien et chat cela fait la paire.

-Tu as dis quoi ? demanda Alois.

-Rien regardes le mec là-bas.

-Lequel ?

-Celui avec le masque de Chien, le brun.

-Ah pas mal, tu vas lui parler ?

-Non je n'oserai pas, il a l'air plus vieux.

-Tu as quelque chose contre les garcons plus âgés ?

-Il est largement plus âgé, là non ?

-Oh 30 ans peut-être.

-Autant tu crois ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui vas lui parler.

-Non je ne peux pas, il va me trouver trop jeune.

-Tentes, on ne sait jamais.

Au loin, l'homme au masque de chien l'avait déjà vu.

-Ah il a l'air jeune mais séduisant. Un masque de chat c'est un appel à la tentation. Je devrais y aller.

Sebastian s'avanca vers lui.

-Il approche, profites en.

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel.

-Quel belle surprise de tomber sur un chat dans toutes cette foule. Comment vous prénommez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive, répondit Ciel gêné.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? Vous semblez un jeune oisillon.

-J'ai 14 ans et vous ?

-30 ans, vous êtes encore un jeune chaton.

-Un quoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Il a dit chaton Ciel, répondit Alois.

-Oui j'avais compris, dit Ciel.

-Un jeune chaton timide apparemment, fit remarquer Sebastian.

-Je ne suis pas un chaton.

-J'aime les chatons innocents tel que vous.

Ciel ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Vous rougissez facilement, petit chaton.

-Pourquoi vous m'appelez comme cela ? Je ne suis pas un chaton.

-Un chaton sauvage apparemment.

-Je vais rejoindre ma fiancée.

Ciel parti rejoindre Elisabeth.

-Sa fiancée ?

-Oui mais il ne l'aime pas, c'est arrangé et il ne compte pas l'épouser. Elle sait qu'il est de l'autre bord.

-Intéressant, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel resta un moment avec Elisabeth.

-Vas t'en tu n'as l'air de vouloir rester et de toute facon tu me gênes.

-Je ne comptais pas rester pour te faire plaisir, j'essaie de fuir l'homme louche de tout à l'heure.

Ciel parti chercher ses affaires quand il recroisa.

-Tiens c'est là que vous vous cachiez, petit chaton.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme cela et laissez-moi tranquille.

Ciel décidé partait chercher ses affaires quand Sebastian le stoppa.

Il le plaqua au mur.

-Eloignez-vous de moi.

-Pourquoi petit chaton ?

-Je m'appelle Ciel.

-Je préfère vous appeler comme cela.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir des soucis.

-Pourquoi ? vous me plaisez, il est normal que je tente de vous courtiser, cela ne vous plait pas ?

-Non éloignez-vous, s'il vous plait.

-Vous sortez vos griffes, c'est adorable.

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème ?

Sebastian pour réponse, embrassa Ciel qui ne fut déconcentré.

-C'était votre premier, petit chaton ?

-Oui évidemment, dit Ciel en rougissant.

-Je suis heureux de vous l'avoir donné.

Ciel ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce baiser l'avait perturbé.

Il décida donc de fuir.

-En revoir, petit chaton, on se reverra.

En effet, ils allaient se revoir plus tôt qu'il ne le cru.

Un mois après, Ciel était revenu à un autre bal organisé au même endroit.

-Ciel tu crois qu'il va venir ?

-Oui je pense. J'ai très envie de le revoir depuis la dernière fois.

Plus tard Ciel attendait toujours mais pas de trace de ce bel inconnu.

Il se décida à partir.

-Tant pis je ne le reverrai jamais, dit Ciel.

Il se dirigeait vers la chambre ou était entreposé les affaires quand une main l'attira vers lui d'une autre chambre.

Ciel était face à celui qu'il avait recherche toute la soirée.

-Vous m'attendiez, petit chaton ?

-Vous êtes là ?

-Oui vous m'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel remarqua les yeux rouges et le teint pâle de son prétendant. Cela collait parfaitement avec ses cheveux noir corbeau.

-Qu'il y a-t-il petit chaton ?

-Vous êtes si attirant, c'est comme si j'étais face à la tentation elle-même.

-Voulez-vous y céder avec moi ?

-Oui si c'était l'enfer, j'irai sans hésiter avec vous.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel et ils basculèrent vite sur le lit de la chambre.

-On est dans la chambre de qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, voulez- vous me suivre chez moi ? A moins que cela vous fasse peur ?

-Non je vous suivrais au bout du monde.

Ciel parti avec son futur avenir.

Il alla chez lui mais n'en parti jamais.


End file.
